A Change of Strategy
by seethedawn
Summary: After Snape is ordered to befriend Harry and gain his trust, everything goes haywire and their lives change course and intertwine irreversibly. Currently under heavy construction.
1. Chapter 1

A Change of Strategy

Severus Snape had once been given the chance to escape. When he first left the Dark Lord's service, Dumbledore had given him a choice. Spy or leave England. The Order was willing to smuggle him out to the continent in return for the information he already had with him. Two things had kept him around. First, Lily. Now that the Dark Lord was hunting her she would need real protection, the kind Potter would not be able to give her. Second, though he hated to admit it, and never did out loud, Black. If he left, if he _ran away, _all the times he'd been called coward by Black over the years would be justified. Leaving would be cowardly, and Severus Snape was _no coward_.

Then the Dark Lord fell, and Severus stayed on teaching brats, to continue to atone for his deeds. The Dark Lord rose again and he again made the choice to stay. He was never tempted to take Dumbledore up his offer, though it remained open.

Until now, anyway.

Through it all Severus had managed to… fake it. He bowed, and groveled, and watched torture and death without blinking. But this, this he would not do. The Dark Lords latest 'Get Potter' scheme. Severus was to _befriend_ the boy, gain his trust, and then at a crucial, undetermined moment he was to use this trust against the boy and turn him over to the Dark Lord.

At least this time they don't have to worry about this one working. Merlin, he didn't know if he should laugh or cry.

Then Dumbledore decided that they should go along with it. And Severus decided on cry.

Dumbledore's reasoning was simple, but flawed. He claimed it was a harmless task, no one would get hurt and maybe a generational feud would be resolved along the way. The flaw, Severus didn't want to. He liked hating Potter. It was his hobby. The one constant that had followed him from his childhood. Before the discussion really got going Dumbledore was called off to battle the Ministry, and that was the end of that.

And so Severus Snape was sent to Little Whinging to _collect_ Harry Bloody Potter after the _insipid_ _little_ _**nitwit **_decided to show off a few spells in front his muggle cousin.

**A/N** - Hi. I've decided to give writing a full on story a go. I have it all planned out, so I'll probably finish it. If you want me to that is. Let me know what you think, suggestions are welcome. So, should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

COS 2

Severus Snape was squatting in an undignified manner behind a wall along the driveway of Number 4 Privet drive. Of all the times to not be an animagus.

He'd apparated from Hogwarts in an instant, but didn't feel like being recognized by Petunia Dursley. The woman was just too shrill for him to deal with at the moment.

Not long afterwards, but long enough for Severus to have worked himself up into something of an impatient rage, Tuney made her exit, pointed and bony as ever. As she drove off Severus dusted himself down and made for the door. He shifted his face into his 'I enjoy the company of Lucius Malfoy' expression and rang the doorbell.

He heard footsteps dragging themselves down the corridor on the other side of the door and clenched his jaw to prevent the sneer that wanted to spread across his face as someone gasped and from the sound of it _fell_ backwards at the sight of him through the window.

Severus wondered for a moment if Potter was going to open the door at all. The boy had often proven his belief in the idea that 'if I ignore it it'll go away.' Homework being a prime example.

The door did open to reveal a pale and scruffy boy dressed in what appeared to be a large enough dishrag to cover a medium sized blue whale. Potter put his hand up to scratch his head – do _not_ call him on his likeness to a confused chimpanzee! – and said, "Snape?"

He decided to treat the boy's imbecilic question as a semi-polite greeting. "Potter."

They waited in silence for a moment longer.

"What're you doing here?" _Sir. _What are you doing here, _Sir._ Severus didn't think he was being unreasonable, but Precious Potter conforms to no rules, respects no authority….

_You are here to befriend the boy. Be nice. _

_Civil at least._

Do not curse him. "Who's there boy?" A pear shaped man with a very red face came huffing up the corridor. Potter's Uncle.

"Uh… this is Snape, he's a teacher at uh… my school."

"Shoulda known it'd be one of you lot…"

Severus barley spared a glance at the gigantic muggle. "Professor Dumbledore sent me to collect you-"

"Why'd he send you?"

_Well it was the Dark Lord's idea really._ "I do believe it has something to do with those spells you were showing off earlier this evening"

"There were dementors!"

"Of course there were, Potter. Dementors. In Surrey."

"See here now, he's gone and done something _funny_ to my Dudders, and I want to know what."

"I _told you_! The Dementor tried to kiss him! I didn't do _anything_!"

"I'll be the judge of that, shall I, Potter? Now if you don't mind, I do have other chores to complete tonight, so if you would go and fetch your trunk while I see to the boy."

"Are we going to Hogwarts?" He asked, suspiciously.

Severus ignored him, following as the Uncle lumbered off, down the corridor to a pristine kitchen. Petunia lived here, no doubt about it.

"No… no funny business here, though. You hear?" Said a wide eyed Vernon from the table, where he hovered around an overweight boy. Dudley Dursley. How _was_ that boy related to Lily? The boy was very pale and shivering so that all visible rolls of skin quivered.

"Funny business. You mean magic, I assume"

"Yes, that. We'll have none of that _nonsense_ here, d'you hear me? You're not allowed to do that. The boy's already been expelled for it."

"Unfortunatly that was a clerical error. Potter will be attending school in September. I however, can and may use magic for whatever I feel serves my purpose best."

The fat boy gave a moan, catching Severus's attention. Pathetic, he thought, he wasn't even trying to scare that one. Then he looked closer. The boy was incredibly pale and clammy. His eyes were unfocused and his movements were weak and shaky.

The fat man had crossed the room, going the long way round the table to avoid Severus, and was kneeling by the boy.

"Still not feeling better, Dudders?"_ Dudders_. Where the _hell_ was Potter?

"I told you, he just needs chocolate. He's fine." Snape spun round, Potter was standing in the kitchen doorway, trunk _levitating_ behind him.

"What are you doing, you stupid boy?! Did you not _read_ the letter? Or is famous Harry Potter too special for normal rules to apply?" Severus slashed his wand through the air and the heavy trunk fell to the floor with a crash.

"Hey! I've already been expelled, so a bit more magic can't exactly hurt."

Severus wasn't listening. He was clearing his mind after his outburst. One thing at a time. Straighten out the dementor story, make Potter _carry_ the trunk, apparate to London, drop Potter off, then go to the Ministry. None of it impossible.

It was a patronus that Potter had cast, several infact. The boy was displaying all the symptoms of an encounter with a dementor. One problem.

"I've heard nothing about any attack."

"Well they were there."

Severus didn't know what horrified him more, an unidentified third party trying to knock Potter off or the fact that he didn't hear about a plan to suck the boy's soul out.

He sank to his knees in front of _Dudders_ and sank secretly into the boy's mind. The boy was clearly quite deranged. Memories of him sitting in front of a cupboard eating a hamburger, throwing a tortoise through a window, smoking, and finally he found it. He saw the boy freeze in his tracks, yell at Potter who hadn't cast a spell, Snape knew for a fact Potter couldn't do wordless magic yet, the dunderhead.

He saw the cold, sickly feeling wash over him, the boy gasping for breath, shuddering at some memory Severus wasn't bothered with. The day they ran out of junk food probably. Then Severus saw the patronus, a stag, no surprises there, but there had undeniably been a dementor. _Damn_, this was bad. He had to get to Dumbledore, soon.

"Potter's right. Feed him solid chocolate. He'll have to manage, even if he can't chew it or throws it back up. Potter, _pick up_ your trunk, and say your goodbyes, we're leaving."

"But what did you just-"

"We're leaving _now_ Potter."

"Fine." He didn't turn to either of his relatives, and neither of them acknowledged him leaving either.

Good. Now he wouldn't be subjected to an emotional goodbye scene.

Severus followed Potter down the hallway, the boy pulling his trunk. Severus stepped forwards and took the handle at the other end and lifted. Suddenly finding all his weight unnecessary, Potter fell forwards and Severus laughed. Just once, more of a loud snort, but an amused sound still. Potter was staring at him, shocked.

"Move, Potter. I haven't all night."

"Fine."

Oooh Severus wanted to drop the trunk _so badly_. Teach the little monster to talk to him like that. The ungracious little spoilt brat!


	3. Chapter 3

A Change of Strategy

Chapter 3

"Have you apparated before?"

"Have I ever what?"

Severus took that without comment as a no.

"Apparation is a form of travel, much like a portkey." Neutral lecture voice seemed to be working out. Admittedly it would work better if Potter hadn't inherited those permanantly confused facial features.

It was dark, but just to be careful they carried the trunk to a particularly shaded alleyway before apparating.

In the dark Severus smiled the smile that had sparked the vampire rumor. Just because he'd been obligated to explain the process wouldn't make this any less fun. Side-along apparation was never a good experiance. Certainly, it would be more amusing to lead Potter down the dark secluded alleyway, grab him from behind and _then_ apparate. But, even better would to not be here to start with.

He shrunk the trunk and held it in his hand. Potter seemed suddenly awkward, as if he'd just noticed _who_ he was accompanying.

"Take my arm." Severus said, stiffly.

"You want me to hold your hand?" Asked Potter, incredulous.

How _reassuring_. The prophesized savior of the wizarding world has difficulty differentiating between body parts.

"Were you not listening?" Stupid question, really, "You need to be in contact for a portkey to work. It's the same for side-along apparation." And then he just kept on talking, "If the idea repulses you so, I can easily leave you here for the next round of dementors."

He fooled legions of Death Eaters on a regular basis, why was this so difficult?

A whisper ghosted through his mind_. '__Snivellus'_

Severus grit his teeth and extended his elbow. Potter came around and placed his hand loosley around Severus's forearm. Fine, if the boy gets dropped along the way because he dosen't want to catch any greasey git-ness, then that's just fine.

Severus made sure to be watching Potter's face turn from surprised to slightly ill as they silently left the alleyway.

And of course the boy crumples the second they arrive in London. Severus pulled him back up to his feet. "Nearly there, Potter."

"Nearly where?"

"Memorize this." He handed Potter Dumbledore's paper and waited thirty seconds for the question.

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?"

"An order of wizards Professor Dumbledore organized and leads. Its goal is to combat and raise awareness about the Dark Lord and his return."

"And you're in the Order?"

"Surprised?" Severus asked, one eyebrow up as he stared down at Potter. Little midget. Funny though, neither of his parents had been short.

Potter said nothing, just turned back to the paper.

"Professor Dumbledore trusts me, Potter. Has it never occurred to you that there may be a reason? Or have you truly fallen for his 'senile old man' routine?" Severus said, taking himself by surprise.

"I dnno, I just…" Potter tailed off. Or he may have continued speaking. Severus had this mental black of sorts, where he refused to listen to any form of reasoning following the sound - because it was, by _no_ stretch of imagination, a word - _dnno_. He'd once dropped a kid from his class for saying it. A _seventh year_ at that. Cost the idiot his ministry job too.

They stopped outside number 12. Rather, Severus stopped outside number 12, Potter took a few more steps before noticing.

"Are Ron and Hermione here then?"

"Yes. The Weasley family has been living here for most of the summer. Granger joined them some weeks ago. There are others staying here too."

"Do you live here too?"

"No." The one shining grace in his currently miserable life. He was not rooming with Black.

Potter seemed relieved.

Severus let the boy go first up the stairs in hope that he'd ring the doorbell. Potter didn't disappoint. Severus smiled as the roaring voice of the late Mrs. Black penetrated the walls. Potter looked a bit apprehensive.

Then the door opened, a harassed looking Molly Weasley standing on the threshold. Mrs. Black's screeches were joined by the curses of the group now trying to shut her up.

"Harry!" She reached forward and pulled him to her, enveloping the boy in a bone-crushing hug.

"Harry. Nice to see you again."Said Arthur. "What form does your patronus take?"

"Stag. Why?" He managed to mumble around Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"We just have to make sure it's really you. Can't be too careful." Yes. The Death Eater's next plan was to clone Potter. Multiple Potters, running around all over the place. His own personal hell.

And Weasley turned to Severus. "Severus. What's your middle name?"

"Tobias."

"Like anyone would drink a potion with _snape's_ hair in it anyway." And Sirius Black joined the throng.

"Black. Did you really manage to graduate from Hogwarts and only learn about _one_ way to change your appearance?"

Potter was now being carted off down the hall, surrounded by a gaggle of sycophantic fans.

"You would know them all. You're the only person I know who _needs_ them all!"

"Yes. I spent my years of education studying because I am as vain and shallow as you are."

Lupin stepped in, placing one hand on Black's shoulder, as if Severus needed Black restrained, and strategically announced the beginning of the Order meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

A Change of Strategy

Chapter 4

For a week or so Severus allowed himself to forget about Potter. As much as was possible when most of his time was spent around some of the biggest Potter maniacs he knew; Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Dark Lord.

McGonagall was probably the worst. Dumbledore trusted his judgment and the Dark Lord was currently more concerned with getting the werewolves again. He probably wouldn't even bring it up again until he thought Severus had had enough time to have Potter sleeping over in the dungeons every other night.

And now he needed to take a potion for his sudden nausea at the thought.

McGonagall on the other hand had little to do besides informing Severus of all her possible reactions to any number of things she seemed to think he'd do to Potter.

All she was really doing was giving him ideas. Turn Potter against Gryffindor's ideology? He'd never have thought of it on his own. He told her that he planned to immerse Potter in the Dark Arts and have him branded with the Dark Mark by next Tuesday. It didn't seem to relax her much.

But, for that one blessed week Severus had no personal contact with Potter. Until the day of Potter's hearing.

Dumbledore wanted him to be Potter's lawyer. Nevermind that Dumbledore _wrote_ half of the Ministry's laws. And the fact that he had that aura about him that just made people agree with him - proven beyond doubt by the fact that Severus was going to go to the damn hearing. The argument was just to save face - and that unwavering, dogged politeness that even the Dark Lord would succumb to, given enough time.

No, ignore all that and instead send the man with a temper like the wick on a stick of dynamite, who's about as popular at the ministry as Bellatrix Black would be at an Order meeting and, just to top it all off, has a record as thick as a potions textbook on file at the Ministry. The first few chapters being dedicated to his own dicplinary hearings for performing magic at home. The first time when he was eight. Yes. That's the man for the job!

And then The Dark Lord agreed. The two were somehow teaming up against him. Severus had only brought it up in hopes that he would be forbidden from helping Potter, but no. The Dark Lord was of the opinion that Potter and he need more _bonding_ time. Bonding at a trial? The Dark Lord really had lost any accurate sense of human interactions.

So when Fudge, at 7:45 am, changed the time of the hearing from 11 to 8 o' clock, Lucius Malfoy felt it would be his duty to inform Severeus immidatly. Severus was going to give Draco a detention. Punishing sons for the Father's transgressions helps keep his blood pressure down.

Severus selected a few potions from his store room and flooed through to the Ministry. Potter had gone in with Aurther Weasley, he just had to hope that Weasley was so ridiculously dedicated to his job that he would arrive over an hour early.

He rode the elevator up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, glaring around at the other passengers. They all got off at the next floor. Severus was use to being looked at in _that_ way. There was always something. That weird kid, that Dark Arts obsessed Slytherin, Death Eater, Teacher?!?, and now it was his continued association with Dumbledore.

At Level three he moved out of the lift and across the floor. When he found the half cubical Arthur worked out of, it was empty of Weaslys. _Wonderful_.

He stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure the best course of action. If he went to Headquarters while the boy was on his way here they'd miss the hearing. If he stayed here and the boy dosen't show until eleven they definatly miss the hearing. He was moving back to the elevator when he met them on their way to the cubical.

"Ah, Severus. Good Morning." Said Arthur, cheerfully.

"They changed Potter's time. Eight in Courtroom 10."

"What? Courtroom 10? That would mean that they're going to…"

"Yes. Full court. I'm to take him down."

"Yes, of course. Good luck Harry." He said, clapping the boy on the back in a way, Severus was sure, was ment to be somehow reasurring. Potter just lurched forward as if it had been Hagrid who hit him.

Severus checked the time. It was 7:55. They might just be on time. He'd wanted to be early and glower at them for a few minutes before it started.

"Come on Potter."

He started walking. Potter trailed along behind him unhappily, looking slightly ill.

They were in the elevator, alone again, when Potter spoke up.

"D'you think I'll be expelled?"

"Why are you asking me?" asked Severus, genuinly surprised.

"I dnno." Severus could have snapped his wand in half. Potter's wand, that is. "You're a git but you won't lie."

"Oh yes?"

"Well, course you lie sometimes. But if _you_ think I'm going to get expelled, you'd tell me. Everyone else says I'll get off, no problem."

"There is a good chance you will not be returning to Hogwarts as a student." Potter slumped. "Fudge has this hearing rigged against you. Courtroom 10 is where they use to put Death Eaters on Trial. Though I fail to see how it would make any difference if you were expelled. Professor Dumbledore would find a way to continue your magical education and protection. And have the court ruling overturned by Halloween."

"I wouldn't go back to the Dursleys?"

"I don't see why you would be sent back there, no."

"Not so bad then."

"Yes. I get you out of my Potions classroom and you get to stay with Black. We should sabotage ourselves. Go in looking like you're trying to become an animagus."

He never knew how or why it happened, only that in later days he would look back on this as one of their early defining moments.

_Potter_ laughed.

Potter _laughed_ at his joke.

The part of his brain that was always taking notes, took note. If Potter found his dark sense of humor amusing then the whole ordeal could become rather less difficult.

The infintesimal part of him that still yearned to fit in and be accepted, the part that glowed whenever Dumbledore told him to be careful, devoured the boy's laughter as hungrily as he would have if it had been Potter Senior.

Severus stamped on that part of himself and smirked down at the boy. "We'll try for an aquittal anyway, shall we?"

"Yeah." A pause, "Are you going with me?"

"Yes."

The doors pinged open on the lowest floor.

"What are you going to say?"

Severus pulled open the door to the stairwell.

"That it would be a shame and a great loss to take a gifted student, such as yourself, out of Britan's educational program."

And Potter laughed, again. Why? That one had been an actual insult.

When they reached the court's floor they slowed to a walk. Outside the door Severus checked the time again. 8:02. So close.

"Potter." The boy looked up, near panic again. "Stay calm. Do not lose your temper. Only answer their direct questions and leave the Dark Lord out for as long as possible."

Potter nodded.

"Right. Follow me then."

**A/N – **Sorry about any spelling mistakes. My computers spellcheck is slipping. It didn't catch where I wrote 'gryfinddores'. Unless that's an actual word.

I'm still worried about my Harry. I don't think he's doing very well at all.

One last thing. Tonight my family went out to dinner with another family and I swear they were the Dursleys. Fat obnoxious Dad who bored me half to death talking about his buisness. Skinney, also boring Mother who looks like a horse. Fat stupid annoying oldest child, a girl but still. Then skinny little boy with messy black hair. all he needed was glasses and a scar. Both the kids are spoilt rotten though. It would have been funny if the dinner hadn't lasted 4 hours. I planned most of this chapter while listening to the Dad talk though.

And it's 3 am. Goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

A Change of Strategy

Chapter 5

"Right. Follow me then."

Severus tugged the heavy wooden door open and swept forwards, an extra billow in his robes to make up for the fact that the courtroom door probably wouldn't slam.

He was right, it was cushioned to close quietly.

Potter shuffled along behind him, nervously. Severus wished the boy would be more confidant. If he appeared as if he had reason to be worried, it could be taken as an admission of guilt. As much as he had _despised_ the tactic in Potter Sr., cheery confidence won many more votes.

Severus did not like this new similarity between them. Severus had had a nasty habit of losing arguments to his hunched, skittish demeanor.

Not anymore, of course. Though this generation of Wizengamot was too old to know Severus Snape; Evil-Bat-Of-The-Hogwarts-Dungeons, but the room still fell silent as he took his place by Potter's chair, crossed his arms, and glared around the room expectantly.

Fudge was reveling in his position of power, up in the big boy's chair, staring down at Potter, looking slightly manic.

Severus groaned. Fudge was basically a child who'd been given a goldfish to look after. With no idea how to run even a goldfish bowl he fluctuates between overfeeding and starving his fish, until he gets bored of watching it swim in circles and poures it down the waste disposal.

Severus knew Fudge was going to take his opportunity to antagonize them. He could only hope Potter picked today to try out controlling his temper.

He was wrong, of course.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY WAS KILLED BY VOLDEMORT AND YOU'RE JUST TOO BUSY BEING AN IDIOT TO-"

Fudge flinched. "DON'T YOU SAY THAT NAME!'

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE SAYS THAT-" Potter shouted back.

"OH YES, POTTER? '_DUMBELDORE_ SAYS'! DUMBLEDORE DOSEN'T **GET** A SAY ANYMORE POTTER!"

"Minister! If I may!" Madam Bones interjected. "We're here to dicuss the breach of The Use of Underage Magic, by Mr. Potter, on the evening of…"

Fudge's breathing slowed. Severus could have kissed Amelia Bones. Not that he thought she'd appreciate it much.

"Yes, lets. Mr. Potter, why don't you tell us, in your own words," Fudge attempted a sneer a Severus, "what happened?"

That was followed by 45 seconds of civilized discorse. This time Fudge snapped first.

"Oh _yes_ Potter. Dementors, I'm _sure_. No more house elves? Why not a dragon though? An _invisible_ dragon, of course." Fudge never seemed quite able to _do_ sarcasm.

"Oh! Oh very good, Minister! Very good!" Percy Weasly looked about to have an orgasm.

Potter jumped to his feet, Severus put a hand on each of Potter's shoulders and physically shoved Potter back into his seat.

Five minutes later they were back to The Dark Lord.

"How can you be so _thick_?! Snape _showed you_ his-"

"POTTER! Enough! Neither my actions, nor the actions of the Minister are on trial here today."

"No no, Mr. Snape," Dolores Umbridge. Snape could have happily rammed his wand through one of his eye sockets to avoid this. Not that he hadn't been anticipaing it. Umbridge had been making a nucince of herself since the second day of summer. Snape wondered if he should remember her from his days at school. She did seem to dislike him quite a lot.

"Professor Snape, actually, Ms. Umbridge. Thank you."

"Mmm. Yes well, let the boy finish. As you say, it is his trial, he has the right to say what he wishes." The right to incriminate himself as he wishes, she didn't say aloud. It was there though, in her flabby little face.

"Yes, quite right, Dolores. What were you saying, Potter?" Fudge turned to Potter, trying to look politly interested but ended up looking more like he was having some sort of seizure.

Snape turned to glare menacingly at Potter. What had he been thinking? Sheepish Potter was _always_ preferable.

Luckily, Potter chose to catch Severus's not entirley subtle hint.

"Uh, nothing. Just-" Severus's eyebrow climbed, "Nothing, really. Dosen' matter."

"Right. Then, if you don't mind moving this hearing along, Minister? Some of us have other obligations today, and don't have time to watch you bicker with school chidlren." And lose, he wanted to say.

Both Potter and Fudge turned to him, angrily.

Severus was unfazed.

"Now, as I see the situation, the presense or dementors, _or_ their absence," he added, as Fudge looked to be starting up again, "is irrelevant." He paused for a moment, "Potter's Aunt, Uncle, and cousin, are and have always been, aware of the magical world. Potter performed the spell in the presence of his cousin, who is well aquainted with magic. The muggles have seen magic performed by qualified wizards on several separate occasions. Potter cannot have breached The Statute of Secrecy."

He looked to Madam Bones for a rebuttle. Fudge was well out of his leauge in the face of legal debate.

"Yes, but students from wizarding families can't perfrom magic away from school either."

"Unless there are dangerous circumstances that call for the student to perfrom magic to defend themselves."

"Well, yes. And that validates the significance of the presence of dementors."

Severus _loved_ debate. It was one thing he truly enjoyed. Especially when your opponant knows what they're talking about.

"There cannot have been dementors in Surrey! The Ministry did not order them there and there are _no_ dementors outside of Ministry control!" Fudge was apparently feeling left out.

"It doesn't matter! Weather or not Potter and his cousin were attacked by dementors is irrelevant! What matters is that Potter b_elieves_ he was under attack. If he believes he was attcked, his response, a patronus, was appropriate."

Severus _loved_ winning debates. Especially when you beat an opponent who knows what they're talking about.

Madam Bones nodded. The blood drained from Fudge's face, and then flowed back two shades darker. Umbridge sat forwards. Harry suddenly realized that Snape was about to ruin his life.

"So you are admitting, to the full court, that Potter's nuts?"

Severus felt a sudden twinge of guilt as Potter stared up at him, his green eyes pleading.

"I am saying that it is, again, irrelevant. I can prove that Potter believes he was attacked by dementors. It is up to personal interpretation to decide if you believe he was. The fact is, if you believe that Potter believes it, you have no choice but to aquit him."

"And how are you going to prove it?"

Severus reached into his cloak and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid.

"What?" demanded Fudge, "What's that?"

"Veritaserum, Minister." Someone said, "It forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"I know what it does!" Fudge snapped.

"No." Severus corrected, "Veritaserum renders the drinker unable to lie."

"That's the same thing."

"Not if the drinker believes his false answer to be truth. A Gryffindor will claim his house to be the best, even under Veritaserum, though it may not be true." _May_. The consessions he makes for Dumbledore.

"So, Potter drinks the potion, tells us whether or not he believes he was under attack, and his answer decides ours?" Asked Madam Bones. Severus couldn't tell from his angle if she was incredulous or impressed.

"Yes."

"Now wait one minute! How do we know that potion'll do what he says?"

"Because that's what Veritaserum does, Minister." Said some member of the Wizengamot, obviously becoming fed up after an hour and a half of this nonsense.

"Yes, but how do we know he's made it right?"

"I am a potions master, and have been teaching the subject for over a decade. I am more than qualified to make a simple truth serum." Severus suddenly had a wonderful idea, "Unless you suggest that I deliberatly made a potion that looks like Veritaserum, or even simply filled this vial with water, hoping to feed it to Potter and have him regurgitate rehearsed answers. If that is the case, I do have enough for a test run…"

Fudge thought for a minute. A full minute. Potter figited, Severus, standing now, put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He took it off a second later, his goal accomplished. Potter wasn't twitching anymore.

Confidance. Nervous twitching dosen't make people look confidant, so he had to touch Potter to make him stop, and appear confidant.

It was not a comfort thing.

Then Fudge spoke. "Weasly."

"Yes, Minister!" The redhead's head snapped up.

"Go and test the potion."

"Yes Minister." In a subdued voice this time.

They all waited, silent, as Percy Weasly picked his way through the crowd, down to the floor where Severus and Potter waited.

Harry noticed Snape becoming more intimidating the closer Percy came. Like he could turn it on and off. The man really did do it on purpose! Harry almost wanted to catch Parcy's eye, then he remembered Percy's obnoxious behaviour, and found himself appreciating the Professor's demeanor.

"Weasley." Severus greeted.

Persy seemed torn. Display contempt for the man who insulted Minister Fudge, or run away?

"Professor Snape." He managed.

Severus held out the vial.

"This type of potion cannot be ingested through osmosis, Mr. Weasly." Nothing pleased him more than talking to ministry officials as if they were first years.

Percy jumped. With one last, pleading look at Fudge, he akwardly opened his mouth and extended his tounge. Severus squeazed out three drops of clear potion onto his tounge. Percy swallowed jerkily, and his face slackened.

"Name."

No response.

"What is your name?"

"Percival Ignatius Weasley." He answered, immediately and automatically.

"Have you fully broken ties with your family?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes." Again, no hesitation. Harry felt sad, but at the same time glad Mr. Weasly hadn't come with him.

"Did Crouch ever stop calling you Wetherby?" He asked, somewhat meanly. Snape cast him A Look. Harry remembered that he had to take the potion next, so he'd best not ask personal questions.

He was still glad he'd asked when Percy turned red as Ron often did and answered, "No."

Severus turned to Fudge. "Satisfied?"

"Yes. Fine."

"Very well," Severus turned to Potter, "Your turn Potter."

"Okay. Wait! Who's going to be asking me stuff?"

"It will only be me, Potter." Said Severus, almost kindly. Potter didn't look all that relieved. "I will only ask you about the night in question."

"Uh, alright."

Severus handed the boy the vial.

He couldn't help but remember when he'd threatened the boy with the very same potion. It would be very tempting to get a few questions answered, not as satisfying now that he knew were Black was anyway, though.

With one last look around the room, Potter positioned the vial over his open mouth and inexpertly squeazed a few drops in.

"Name." Severus said.

Potter said nothing.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Were you and your cousin attacked by two dementors on the night of August the second?"

"Yes."

"What charm did you use to defend yourself against them?"

"The Patruous Charm."

Another voice rang through the silent room.

"A corporeal Patronus?" Potter frowned, Interesting. Snape had never seem someone under the effects of Veritaserum react to not understanding the question. "Your patronus had a clearly defined form?"

"Yes. It's always a stag."

"Always?"

"Yes. I've been doing them for a few years now." _Doing them_. Merlin help them! The boy who _won the Triwizard Tournament_ didn't _conjure _a patronus, **no**, he _did_ a patronus.

"But there were dementors?" Severus reaffirmed.

"Yes."

"Very good. I believe we're done here."

The vote was pretty close. Not guilty majority. Fudge ripped the parchment he was holding.

All in all, Severus thought, a quite satisfying day.

**A/N - **I'm going to start slipping little bits of Harry thoughts in, its the only way I can keep track of what he's thinking, so maybe what he says and does will be a bit more in character.

And yes, I do believe that without Dumbledore there the hearing would have turned into a shouting match. .

Hope you liked my version of Harry's trial, or at least didn't mind my changing it too much.


	6. Chapter 6

A Change of Strategy

Chapter 6

Potter was practically skipping as they left the court. Severus settled for a more dignified nonchalance.

Outside, Arthur Weasley was waiting. Apparently he'd not been able to tell much from the expressions of the wizards filing out of the atrium, and still didn't know Potter's fate.

Well, 'fate' made it sound rather negative. So Weasley didn't yet know _Severus's_ fate. He got to keep Potter in Potions for another year.

Potter filled the Weasley sire in, "Cleared! Of all charges!" Weasley and the boy hugged, and then the man insisted in trying to shake Severus's arm off in gratitude.

"You should come by for dinner tonight, Severus. Molly's making meatballs. We'll have a celebration!"

Naturally. The Father of Ronald Weasley tries to repay a perceived debt with food.

"I have a previous engagement."

"That's a shame."

"Yes." He replied, without conviction. Potter looked just as disappointed as Severus felt. Not a good sign, but still somehow a relief.

Severus turned to the boy. "Come on Potter. I'll take you back to Grimmauld Place," The overjoyed releif faded slightly from Potter's eyes. His gaze shifted to Weasly,"Unless you'd like to stay here for the remainder of the workday." Potter was undecided, still. Severus _so_ wanted to just leave him, but Dumbledore's 'suggestions' were not to be ignored. "Five hours, Potter." The boy still appeared willing to wait it out. Severus was willing to let him, and was about to do just that; he'd tried after all, and been polite about it too.

"Harry. I've got regurgitating toilets today." Weasley prompted.

Now Severus was _defiantly_ willing to leave the boy. And he was a little shocked. A Ministry employee of almost three decades and Weasley was still doing the work of an unpopular intern? Indeed, while his less qualified and less talented son works closely with the highest level of Wizarding Government. Only under this regime.

But Potter apparently preferred Severus's company slightly more that of a regurgitating toilet.

A sign of progress, surely.

They made it up a few floors, almost to the elevators, when they were once again waylaid. Severus began to wonder if he would ever make it out.

This time it was Lucius Malfoy. Possibly the one man who could get away with loitering around the Department of Mysteries.

That was an indication that the Dark Lord was getting desperate. Malfoy's job had always been to do _nothing_ to arouse suspicion. To simply remain slightly racist, but rich enough to make it okay.

More recently he'd been instructed to throw his full and considerable support behind the Ministry's I-don't-want-to-believe-it-so-I-won't policy. For him to be Staking Out the Ministry's most guarded department was quite telling.

Potter had stopped short at the sight of him there, talking casually with Fudge. Understandable. Potter had recognized Malfoy at the Death Eater's reunion a few weeks ago. Severus saw anger and a flash of fear run through the boy's eyes.

He wondered for a moment if Potter would bring it up. It could be amusing to see Malfoy ruffled, as people tend to get when they're called out as terrorists in front of their Head of State.

But since Malfoy was one of very few who knew about Severus's orders regarding Potter, he would probably let them pass without incident, knowing to avoid confrontations with Potter while Potter was with Severus, so subconsciously Potter would stop connecting time with Severus and negative confrontations. Fudge, however, couldn't manipulate heated water to boil.

So, feeling he had Lucius Malfoy on his side, Fudge took another stab at scathing sarcasm.

"Lucky escape, Potter." Severus saw Malfoy suppress an eye roll, and was reminded why he had once so enjoyed Lucius' company. It was a sign that Malfoy intended to back him up on this one. Severus was always uncomfortable with how relieved he always was when he and Malfoy ended up on the same side. Even over trivialities like this.

Malfoy cut in before Potter could reply, his voice carrying a sophisticated politeness rivaled only by Dumbledore.

"Oh, Potter's quite adept at that. Now Minister, if I may, might we talk in your office?"

"Yes, in a minute." Fudge waved Malfoy away, the blonde man obligingly took a step back, but his face had, for a second, twisted into an ugly expression, and Severus was sure Fudge would at some point pay for his rude dismissal of _A Malfoy_. That family's sense of pride was unparalleled. Just how they managed to bow to the Dark Lord was an ongoing mystery for Severus.

Fudge didn't notice any of this though. He had turned to Weasley, whose grasp on Potter's shoulder tightened.

"A bit early to be taking your lunch break, don't you think?"

"It's eleven-thirty."

"Is it really? Heavens!" Fudge said, startled.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to our meeting, then Minister?" Malfoy suggested.

"Yes, of course. Why didn't you tell me what time it is?"

"I apologize." Oh yes, Malfoy was going to make Fudge regret that one. No doubt about it. "Severus." He nodded, Severus returned the gesture, "Arthur," Weasley didn't get a nod, "Potter, congratulations." And the two walked away, talking in low voices.

Weasley lifted his hand from Potter's shoulder. "Lets wait for the next elevator." Severus snorted.

"What's he doing down here, anyway?" Potter burst out. Both Severus and Weasley immediately checked the area, making sure they couldn't be overheard. There was no one.

"Trying to find out if you'd been expelled or not, probably." Weasley answered, "to report back?"

The last was directed to Severus, as a question. Though he knew Potter had been apprised of the situation, this casual reminder threw him for a moment. It caught Potter off guard too.

"No. To satisfy his own curiosity. Draco's too, probably," he smirked at Potter, "Lucius Malfoy always needs to be the first to know, and if he can find out from the Minister himself, all the better."

Weasley was clearly surprised that Severus had volunteered anything more than the 'no,' but was glad for the information. Malfoy's presence was obviously considered more sinister when he represented the Dark Lord than when he was just being nosey.

"What's he talking to Fudge for, then?" Potter ventured, and he seemed to be asking Severus.

"I doubt it's anything too significant. Fudge likes having Lucius around for the same reason he use to like Dumbledore. Their reputations. Fudge feeds on them. The Cornelius Fudge Memorial is much more likley to be built with Lucius Malfoy backing it."

"Malfoy's very well connected, Harry. Been donating gold for years, and now he's calling in the favors… Getting laws delayed… stopping investigations."

"But, if he's meeting with Fudge, how do we know he hasn't put the Imperius Curse on him?"

"We've thought about that." Said Weasley, pressing the button for the elevator.

"There'd be no point," Severus said, in what Harry recognized as his Detention voice, "Why bother? Fudge is unwittingly doing more for the Dark Lord's cause than anyone would have dared make him do under a spell. They'd be too scared of arising sucspicion to do half the moronic things Fudge has done of his own free will!"

"Not very comforting, eh Harry?" Weasley cut in. Severus composed himself as they stepped into the mercifully empty elevator.

Well, from the look Potter was giving him, he'd just made his loyalties quite clear. Okay. He probably just saved himself from an akward conversation some time in the future.

Merlin. He was becoming an _optomist_ now.

**A/N – **Hi, hope you liked it. My spell check's down again, so I'm sorry about any mistakes. I read it over a few times, but I probably missed a few errors.

I've started writing with the book open infront of me, so Harry moods should at least match up with JKR's events. So, hopefully, that's starting to improve.


End file.
